gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan „Johnny” Klebitz – główny bohater w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Występuje także w Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony oraz Grand Theft Auto V jako postać poboczna. Opis W 2008 roku, Johnny pełni obowiązki szefa The Lost Brotherhood gangu motocyklowego, podczas gdy przywódca gangu, Billy Grey, został odesłany na odwyk. Podczas gdy on jest liderem, Klebitz utrzymuje względny spokój między The Lost Brotherhood i gangiem rywali, Angels of Death. Grand Theft Auto IV Jonathan Klebitz urodził się w 1974 r. W wieku lat 34, jest on najstarszym z trzech bohaterów GTA IV (Johnny, Luis i Niko). Urodził się w Acter, Alderney (prawdopodobnie wychował się w tej dzielnicy, nadal mieszka w Alderney) w rodzinie żydowskiej. Jego brat, Michael Klebitz, zapoznał go z Billym Greyem, jako dzieci w 1984 roku, gdy Johnny miał 10 lat, Michael i Billy po 15 lat. Michael jednak w dorosłym życiu był porządnym obywatelem i żołnierzem służącym w Iraku, i krytykuje życie Johnny'ego w gangu The Lost i związki przestępcze z Billym. Johnny ok. 1991 roku trafił do więzienia stanowego w Acter. Johnny ma na twarzy wiele blizn i prawdopodobnie słabiej widzi na jedno oko. Johnny w przeciwieństwie do Billy'ego bardzo troszczy się o bractwo Lost, a problemy członków gangu nie są mu obce. Johnny był chłopakiem Ashley Butler, jednak zerwał z nią gdy dowiedział się że Ashley zdradza go z Billym. Najlepszym przyjacielem Johnny'ego jest Jim Fitzgerald. Grand Theft Auto V Między 2008 a 2013 rokiem Johnny i jego znajomi, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons i Ashley Butler, przeprowadzili się do Blaine County w stanie San Andreas. Ashley ponownie została dziewczyną Johnny'ego. Gang The Lost nawiązał współpracę z Trevorem Philipsem. Johnny uzależnił się od narkotyków, które Trevor mu dostarczał. W wyniku uzależnienia Johnny stał się słabszy zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie, a także przestał być dobrym liderem swojego gangu. W 2013 roku Johnny dowiaduje się o tym, że Trevor ponownie uprawiał seks z Ashley, przez co przyjeżdża pod jego przyczepę i urządza awanturę. Trevor w niekontrolowanym napadzie agresji brutalnie zabija Johnny'ego, rozbijając butelkę alkoholu o jego głowę, a następnie miażdżąc jego czaszkę. Przyjeżdżając do Lostów pokazuje im kawałek mózgu Johnny'ego, który przylepił mu się do buta. Terry i Clay nie mogą uwierzyć w śmierć Johnny'ego. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * Blow Your Cover * Museum Piece The Lost and Damned * Johnny jest protagonistą tej gry, więc występuje w każdej misji. The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv L.C. * Frosting on the Cake * Not So Fast Grand Theft Auto V * Pan Philips (śmierć) Galeria Plik:Johnny Klebitz (TLaD - art).jpg|Artwork Johnny'ego Klebitza Plik:Johnny Klebitz (IV).png|Johnny w GTA IV Plik:Johnny Klebitz (TLaD).jpg|Johnny w TLaD Plik:Johnny Klebitz (V).jpg|Johnny w GTA V Ciekawostki * Johnny Klebitz jest drugim oficjalnie zmarłym protagonistą – pierwszym jest Victor Vance. Poza tym jest on też pierwszym protagonistą, który zginął z rąk innego protagonisty (w przypadku zakończenia A lub B, Franklin zabija Trevora lub Michaela, poza tym w zakończeniu A Michael zabije Trevora, jeśli Franklin będzie zbytnio zwlekał). Co więcej, śmierć Johnny'ego jest znacznie brutalniejsza niż śmierć Victora. * W misji Clean and Serene podczas jazdy do warsztatu Pretty Boya sam Johnny potwierdza, że waży sto kilogramów, z czym Billy się zgadza. * Możliwe, że Trevor nie chciał zabić Johnny'ego. Tuż po zabiciu go Trevor zaczął do niego krzyczeć, a nawet dwukrotnie kazał mu się podnieść. Gdy zrozumiał, że go zabił, powiedział do niego „Pieprz się!”, po czym poszedł w stronę swojej ciężarówki, zostawiając ciało Johnny'ego za sobą. * W GTA TBOGT i w GTA V Johnny ma naszywkę „VICE PRESIDENT”, co jest niedopatrzeniem ze strony twórców gry. * Zakłada się, że rodzice Johnny'ego zawsze chcieli, by był on kierowcą autobusu. Jeśli w GTA TLAD gracz ukradnie autobus, Johnny czasami powie: „Moja matka powiedziała mi, że będę dorastać jako kierowca autobusu”. * Postać Johnny'ego jest bardzo podobna do postaci Johna Marstona z gry Red Dead Redemption, także autorstwa Rockstar Games. Obaj mają podobne imię, mówią niskimi głosami, należą do gangów, które zostają wyniszczone przez swoich liderów, obaj gorzej widzą na jedno oko, a także antagoniści ich gier mają na imię Billy. W GTA V Johnny jest także nazwany przez Trevora „kowbojem”, co od razu kojarzy się z Marstonem. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do Johnny'ego, Marston nigdy nie popadł w nałóg narkotykowy. * Johnny nie lubi jeździć samochodami, a podczas jazdy samochodami wypada przez przednią szybę dużo częściej niż Niko czy Luis. * W GTA IV wygląda on inaczej niż w GTA The Lost and Damned i w GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony. Nosi inne ubranie, jest znacznie mniej muskularny, jego skóra jest bledsza, a jego blizny i tatuaże są bardziej widoczne. W GTA V nosi takie samo ubranie jak w TLaD i w TBoGT (ma jedynie inne spodnie), lecz fizycznie wygląda bardziej jak w GTA IV, m.in. jest znacznie mniej muskularny, dużo chudszy, jego skóra jest o wiele bledsza, ma więcej blizn, jest bardziej zarośnięty, bardziej zaniedbany, a także garbi się. Większość z tych wad jest skutkiem uzależnienia się Johnny'ego od narkotyków. * W GTA V Johnny wydaje się być wyższy niż w GTA IV, TLaD i TBoGT. * * Podczas misji Nerwowy Ron, Ron wspomina osiągnięcia Johnny'ego podczas zdarzeń z GTA IV i z dodatków do tej gry, na co Trevor odpowiada, że z czasem jego słabością stały się narkotyki i miłość do Ashley, przez co nazywa go „słabym”, z czym Ron się zgadza. * W GTA V, po śmierci Johnny'ego, pozostali członkowie The Lost wyraźnie nie żałują jego śmierci. Świadczą o tym ich zachowania i wypowiedzi podczas misji Przyjaźń to magia. W wypowiedziach tych twierdzą oni, że Johnny nie pasował do Lostów i że to Billy był prawdziwym przywódcą gangu. Twierdzą też, że Billy nigdy nie zdradziłby gangu i że Alderney byłoby z niego dumne. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że przez uzależnienie od narkotyków Johnny stracił szacunek własnego gangu. Mimo to jednak gang The Lost jest wrogo nastawiony wobec Trevora po śmierci Johnny'ego, co może sugerować, że Lości są wściekli na Trevora nie tyle za śmierć Johnny'ego co za zabicie wielu ich członków. * Johnny jest jedynym protagonistą uniwersum HD, który pojawił się w czterech z pięciu gier tej ery. Kategoria:Protagoniści ar:جوني كليبيتز de:Jonathan Klebitz en:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fi:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz hu:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pt:Johnny Klebitz ru:Джонни Клебиц vi:Johnny Klebitz